From prior publication EP 1 090 870 A1 an elevator apparatus with a safety circuit is known wherein the safety circuit comprises a series-circuit of contacts, a safety relay, a voltage converter, and a monitor, the signal from the safety relay being communicated to an elevator control. A voltage that shall be regulated across the safety relay is applied to a network of the elevator apparatus that is connected to the voltage converter. The voltage converter, the series-circuit, and the network form a closed-loop control system that checks the voltage across the safety relay and holds it constant when all contacts of the series-circuit are closed. When doing so, the safety circuit acts independently of an output voltage of a voltage source that is subject to voltage fluctuations.